Lung cancer remains the leading cause of cancer deaths in western countries. (Jemal et al., CA Cancer J. Clin. 56, 106-130 (2006)). Patients with non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC), which accounts for ˜80% of lung cancer cases, are often diagnosed at advanced stages of the disease. Given that conventional chemotherapeutic regimens only marginally improve the outcome of such individuals, their median survival time is less than one year after diagnosis (Schiller et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 346, 92-98 (2002)). Thus, there is a continuing need for new therapeutic treatments for patients with lung cancer. A c-MET/ALK kinase inhibitor crizotinib has demonstrated significant activity in patients with EML4-ALK in clinical studies. However relapse (or acquired resistance) has also been reported. Therefore there is still an unmet need for patients harboring the EML4-ALK fusion.